Well Adjusted Parent
by Point-counterpoint
Summary: Konata is having some love-troubles regarding a certain purple-haired tsundere, but she finds solace from a very unlikely source


**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything! If someone owned an anime they wouldn't be publishing fanfics anyway, unless they did it for the sole purpose of being able to do it without having to write a disclaimer**

* * *

><p>Sitting at the table with her father was not Konata's idea of a fun time, but she didn't necessarily dislike it. In fact with all their common interests, it was entertaining, rather than awkward, spending time with him.<p>

"So... you're in love with that loud purple-haired girl?"

Nevermind, with their _particular_ interests it was awkward, and that sudden statement had made it quite hard to think of a coherent response. She finally settled on shouting "THAT'S CLASSIFIED INFORMATION!" and blushing profusely.

Her father simply laughed at the obvious discomfort, like any well-adjusted parent would, before responding with a very snide "So have you two done anything yet?"

This somehow made Konata's blush deepen even more, and she instantly became incredibly fascinated with floor. But she remained silent for some time before replying "I haven't even told her yet, and I'm not even sure she swings that way."

This bothered Sojiro, one: because his daughter seemed legitimately upset, and two: because he was hoping for ring-side seats for the event. Being a well-adjusted parent, he was having trouble deciding which of the two to focus on, ultimately choosing the former. "So what have you done to try and get closer to her?" he asked with actual concern.

"I've taken advantage of her kindness to avoid doing work in school, constantly bugged her about being a tsundere, taunted her about her weight, and acted ridiculously clingy whenever I get the opportunity."

Never had Sojiro been so sure that this was his daughter. "That's definitely the mature way to handle being in love!"

Her expression actually brightened at those words "REALLY?"

"No!" he deadpanned. Her eyes instantly went back to increasingly interesting floor. Not really knowing what to say without making the situation worse, he settled with "There's probably a better way of getting close to her."

That only received a very deadpan "DRRR!" from the blue-haired girl.

He instantly saw this as an opportunity to lighten his daughter's bleak mood, like any well-adjusted parent would, by making an anime reference. "We talking DRRR as in 'obviously,' or DRRR as in 'the awesome anime'? Cause I'm definitely in the mood for some good Durarara fanfics."

This actually got a smile out of his blue-haired daughter "Ughh no! There are no good Durarara fanfics, there's practically no yuri couples."

"Yeah, it's pretty much all shizaya smut!"

"Exactly! I would even prefer MikadoxAnri or WalkerxErika to that!"

"More people should write Anri stories, that girl definitely needs some lovin!"

"Or even just a hug, no character should have such a depressing back story!"

"Yeah it's almost as bad as an anime about a short, love-struck otaku with a dysfunctional father and a deceased mother."

"The fourth-wall is there for a reason!" At this point the two otaku were practically in hysterics and Konata's problem was the last thing on their minds.

After several minutes the laughter began to die down as the girl's attention was drawn to the clock on the wall. She simultaneously determined that it was getting late, and that the wall was not nearly as interesting as the floor.

After a truly amazing yawn, one worthy of glorious praise, she excused herself and was about to exit room before her father decided to speak.

"Konata, this is a pretty terrible predicament you've gotten yourself into, and after careful consideration I've decided that... it's still hilarious" he managed to say with a giant grin on his face.

This comment resulted in anything and everything directly within the girl's reach being thrown at her father's head. After she had finally exhausted all of her makeshift ammunition, she moved toward the door before being stopped again by her father.

"She either hates you and only keeps you around to inflict bodily harm upon you in the future, or she tolerates everything you do because she really reciprocates your love."

As soon as he finished talking, Konata walked into the doorway, but quickly turned around with a grin on her face "Or maybe both, she is _my_ tsundere after all!" this earned a grin from Sojiro as well. She finally walked off actually looking forward to getting up for school the next day.

After staring at the wall for a while, which still wasn't that interesting, Sojiro finally decided to go to bed as well. After settling down, he thought about the conversation he had just been having with his daughter. She had seemed to be legitimately helped by what he had said, maybe he actually _was_ becoming a well-adjusted parent.

However, the giant stack of ero-manga beside his bed begged to differ with this new epiphany, and proceeded to unleash the full power of gravity upon his face. From under the m-rated pile of entertainment he realized that as long as his daughter was happy, he was fine with just being a _moderately _well-adjusted parent.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is pretty much the first thing I've ever written, and as you can probably tell by now I'm not that good of a writer. Definitely more of a math-person, but doing multivariable-calculus just doesn't keep people entertained like it used to.<strong>

**And no one reading this seems to know what Durarara is! Someone reading Lucky Star fanfics probably isn't the show's target audience, but I'd still highly recommend it. Definitely one of my favorite anime series!**

**If you enjoyed this, have criticisms, have some ideas for possible sequels, or just feeling like bashing a total stranger on the internet then GO AHEAD! I appreciate any and all reviews!**


End file.
